


prove himself

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [28]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Ironhide just wants to get wrecked :'), M/M, Multi, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, but he's intimidated by Roadbuster's husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: ...coming into a relationship when two of the partners have something verywell-establishedis just–intimidating.It’s ridiculous, but it kind of makes Ironhide feel like he has toprovehimself.





	prove himself

Ironhide still doesn’t know Topspin as well as he wishes he did.

Truth be told, the mech kind of _intimidates_ Ironhide. He’s even bigger than Roadbuster, and brasher, and _louder_ , and _exactly_ the kind of mech Ironhide would normally get along with quite well. But he’s also _Roadbuster’s_ _mate_ , and that just puts a whole new strain on things for Ironhide. Not that he’s at all against sharing - or, in this case, _being_ _shared_ , since that seems to be more what’s going on here - but coming into a relationship when two of the partners have something _very_ _well_ - _established_ is just– _intimidating_.

It’s ridiculous, but it kind of makes Ironhide feel like he has to  _ prove _ himself.

But Ironhide _does_ like the mech, he _really_ _does_ , and he wants this to work out for the three of them. And if the does mean having to somehow _prove_ himself to Topspin, or to Roadbuster, for that matter, Ironhide will do his damndest to try.

Ironhide can’t help but think that even now, splayed out on Topspin’s thighs with the mech’s odd servos clamped around his hips, gently holding him in place while Roadbuster presses up behind him and rests his helm on his pauldron. Roadbuster’s claws catch on components jutting off of Ironhide’s frame as he runs his servos down his sides, a purr rattling from his vents. That alone is enough to make Ironhide rumble himself, tilting his helm to press it against Roadbuster’s in an almost feline-like manner. He has his own servos planted firmly on Topspin’s chest, lazily exploring and tracing with his digits, and beneath them, Topspin’s frame shakes as the mech laughs.

Roadbuster presses his lipplates to the side of Ironhide’s helm and snickers as well, letting his sharp dentae scrape against an audial sensor and making Ironhide shiver.

“Watcha laughin’ at, ‘Spin?” Roadbuster asks, exventing the words against Ironhide’s audial and making him shiver again. The way he says it makes it sound like some kind of inside joke that Ironhide’s missing out on. Not in a  _ bad _ way, though; just in a  _ teasing _ way.

Ironhide likes _teasing_. _Being_ _teased_. Whichever.

Topspin hums, moving one of his clamps to lightly brush against Ironhide’s abdominal plating. It makes Ironhide twitch against him and his ventilations catch a bit, and Topspin gives another chuckle.

“Ya said he was _cute_ ,” he replies, letting his grip tighten on Ironhide’s hip. “But I didn’t realize _how_ _cute_ until now.”

Giving a pleased grin, Ironhide  _ purrs _ , making both of the Wreckers laugh once more. He can work with  _ cute _ .

“Aye. Regular cyberkitten, this one,” Roadbuster agrees. As if to make a point, he strokes at something sensitive, making Ironhide arch back up against him. Roadbuster grins and glances from Ironhide to Topspin. “Wouldn’t really know it lookin’ at ‘im at first, would ya, ‘Spin?”

Topspin rumbles in agreement and pulls Ironhide in a bit closer, lightly dragging their modesty panels together and making Ironhide gasp. He moves one of his servos from Topspin’s chest to the exhaust pipes near his shoulders, using it to pull himself in even closer. This seems to make Topspin pretty happy, and he leans in to press a firm but gentle kiss to the corner of Ironhide’s lipplates.

A quiet noise escaping his voicebox, Ironhide tips his helm and captures Topspin’s lipplates in a slow kiss. Apparently that’s all the ecouragement Topspin needs, and he deepens it, slipping his glossa into Ironhide’s intake and entwining it with the weaponsmith’s, making Ironhide moan and lean into the other mech’s frame even further. Behind him, Roadbuster gives another rattling purr of approval, and, shuffling to stay in close to Ironhide’s back, circles an arm around Ironhide’s midsection and raises his other servo to gently scratch against his neck and kiss at the side of his face.

_ This _ makes Ironhide  _ whimper _ . If only he had more than one intake…

Giving a short bark of amusement at the sound, Roadbuster uses his claws to tip Ironhide’s helm, forcing him to break the kiss with Topspin. Ironhide makes a disgruntled noise that quickly turns into another moan when Roadbuster kisses him instead, and Ironhide raises his free servo - the one not currently clinging to Topspin’s exhaust pipes - to reach back and hold Roadbuster’s helm in place. They kiss for a little while, Ironhide making more little noises when Roadbuster nips at his lipplates and glossa while the servo resting on his midsection starts to wander, claws once again catching on components and tracing against sensitive transformation seams as they start to move down, down…

Eventually Ironhide has to break the kiss, panting against Roadbuster’s lipplates and grinding down into Topspin when Roadbuster digs his claws into a piece of plating. Topspin grunts at the movement and jerks a bit, moving Ironhide along with it and making Ironhide gasp. He looks from Roadbuster to Topspin before letting his faceplates morph into a smirk, and shifts his weight against Topspin’s hips, as if to test. Then, he outright  _ wiggles _ , moving his own hips in quick side-to-side motions and scraping their panels against each other quite deliciously.

Topspin revvs beneath him, the grip on Ironhide’s frame tightening even further. Roadbuster’s grip tightens as well, digits raking against Ironhide’s modest paneling, and Ironhide gasps again, the wiggling becoming a bit more desperate.

“Noisy, too,” Tospin observes. Ironhide grunts in reply, and Topspin grins. “Wonder what other noises we can get him to make.”

Before Ironhide can even think about possible answering that, Topspin’s paneling slides away, letting his spike slip out of its housing.

Ironhide makes a strangled sound, like he’s just had the wind knocked out of him, and around him both of the Wreckers  _ laugh _ , full and hearty. Immediately Ironhide lets go of both of them, servos fumbling as he reaches down and unlatches his codpiece, practically tossing it aside once he has it removed. He immediately bares both his spike and his valve, earning a mildly impressed hum from Topspin that morphs into one of pleasure when Ironhide presses forward and thrusts, letting his valve glide against the mech’s spike. He’s already so wet, and clenching around nothing, and it’s all too easy to lift his hips so the head of it catches on the lips of his valve, making Ironhide  _ shudder _ –

“Easy there, ‘Hide,” Roadbuster croons, pressing a kiss into the side of Ironhide’s helm. “Don’t hafta go so fast, mech. There ain’t nothin’ to prove here.”

Beneath Ironhide, Topspin rumbles in agreement, the grip on Ironhide’s hips somehow becoming just as soothing as Roadbuster’s words are. They hit a bit too close for Ironhide’s comfort, and it’s not like he feels like he has to _prove_ something _right_ _here_ , _right_ _now_ , but now he’s thinking about it again and–

Deactivating his optics, Ironhide relaxes and starts to sink down on Topspin’s spike, a low whine escaping from his voicebox. He isn’t going to worry about it right now. He  _ isn’t _ . Right now, he’s just going to enjoy exploring Topspin’s frame and getting passed from Wrecker to Wrecker until he can’t walk straight.


End file.
